beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleaning the Castle/Human Again
(Some time later after Christmas, everyone, minus Olivia, Hubie, Marina, and the Mouse King, had gathered around) Ace: I wonder what's going on? Tiana: Probably some New Year's Eve bash or something. I mean, I do like New Year's Eve and Day. (Then, they noticed Double D arriving) Double D: All right, people, animals. You are probably wondering why you're here. (He looked at his watch once more) Double D: We have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 20 seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere known to man or giant rodent.... (Chuckles) Or giant rodent. (He noticed everyone looking a bit more confused, frowning) Double D: Right. Eddy? (Then, as Ed came with the table and the rose in jar and Eddy arrived, Eddy pointed to it roughly) Eddy: I should remind you. (As he tapped it harder, it was starting to fall off the edge of the table, much to their horror) Eddy: That if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken! (Quickly, Ed and Billy with Double D and Ace pulled it away, causing Eddy to toss the pointer aside. Double D then glanced at the others) Double D: You all know your assignments then. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing with Olivia's group. Eddy: And the rest of you, come with me. (Just then, the owl and hyena noticed everyone, but Pluto, was gone. After a moment, Pluto rushed off, pushing Eddy off the steps. He grunted before Naveen with Tiana helped him up) Naveen: Oh, don't look too down, Eddy. (Adagio dusted him off a bit while Granmamare, Fujimoto, Double D, Ed, Tiana, the Gangreen Gang, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and the Dazzlings nodded) Adagio: Besides, as they say, let nature take its course. Fujimoto: And it is obvious that there's a spark between them. Eddy: Yes, but I don't see any harm in fanning the flames a little. (They went up the stairs as he continued. It turned out during Christmas, Olivia's group, except Olivia and Marina, were told of the spell and they agreed to help out in getting Olivia and Marina to fall in love with the Mouse King and Hubie respectively since) Eddy: Besides, they'll have to fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again. Naveen: (Sighs happily) Human again. Granmamare: Human again. Tiana: And we know what that means. (She then switched the clock hands to 12, making the clock chime off on Eddy before the annoyed hyena, with Double D's help, fixed them back) Tiana: I'll be cooking again Naveen: Be good-looking again (He then placed each arm around Tiana, grinning) Naveen: With a beautiful girl on each arm When I'm human again Only human again (He came to a mirror, breathed on it, and cleaned it up with a handkerchief, grinning at the reflection) Naveen: Poised and polished And gleaming with charm (He then went over and hugged Tiana) Naveen: I'll be courting Tiana again Chic and sporting again Fujimoto: Which should cause several husbands alarm Granmamare: I'll hop down off the shelf Naveen and Tiana: And tout de suite, be myself Servants: I can't wait to be human again (In a bedroom, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys helped Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Clarabelle clean it up) Servants: When we're human again Only human again When we're animals and creatures no more When we're human again Only human again (Clarabelle sat in front of her dressing mirror happily while the Powerpuff Girls giggled) Clarabelle: Aw, boy Won't it all be so mooooving? I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge (She motioned part of her upper area, though a minor hint, before reaching the top shelf) Clarabelle: But my, I will be out there again I'll exude ''savoir faire'' I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair It's my prayer to be human again (At the stables, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were helping Naveen, Tiana, the Eds, Fujimoto, and Granmamare fix up the place) Granmamare and Fujimoto: When we're human again Only human again When the world once more starts making sense (Nearby, the Dazzlings were cleaning up Epona with Eddy groaning and stretching his arms out) Eddy: I'll unwind for a change Gangreen Gang: Really? Double D: That would be strange (That only angered the hyena) Eddy: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? (Quickly, he calmed himself down) Eddy: In a shack by the sea I'll sit back sipping tea Let my early retirement commence (He threw a towel onto Naveen. He frowned, getting the towel off before grinning playfully, wrapping it up) Eddy: Far from fools with ears full of wax I'll get down to brass tacks (Suddenly, he yelped in alarm from the towel whipped by Naveen, making the others chuckle and Eddy angry) Eddy: AND RELAX Servants: When I'm human again (Inside Hubie and the Mouse King's room, the servants were cleaning as best as they could) Servants: So sweep the dust from the floor Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell Someone might break the spell Any day now Shine up the brass on the door (Mickey and Minnie cleaned the doorknob, letting a reflection be seen) Servants: Alert the dust pail and broom (Donald and Daisy swept up the dust with brooms and dust pail) Servants: If it all goes as planned Our time may be at hand Any day now (As the servants rolled out the carpets, a purple and black striped cat named Popple, a magenta colored rabbit-like monster, a light orange eyeball-holding monster, and a black and white striped candy cane-like monster named Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina (From the sequel) went to a window) Four: Open the shutter and let in some air (As they opened the window, Granmamare was giving instructions to a few servants) Granmamare: Put these here and put those over there (They followed the instructions while a small tiger and a coyote named Rita and Runt (Also from the sequel) swept some dust to a window) Rita and Runt: Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away (Outside, the dust fell from the window and onto Eddy, who, with Double D, was giving instructions to some servants with snow shovels. He glanced in annoyance. Later, in the ballroom, many servants were mopping and sweeping the floor) Servants: When we're human again Only human again When the girls finally sets us all free Cheeks will broom up again We're assumin' again We'll resume our long-lost ''joie de vivre'' (In the armor room, Ickis was using all of his arms and legs while balancing on his ear to clean the suit of armor on the hallway while Pluto walked past him) Servants: We'll be playing again Holidaying again And we're praying it's A.S.A.P. (The wolf went over to a chair, noticing a cat, barking and chasing him through the ballroom, leaving a trail of dirt behind them) Servants: When we cast off this pall And we'll stand straight and walk tall (The servants quickly chased them out of the area, cleaning dirt while doing so) Servants: And we're finally human again (In the library, Olivia and the Mouse King sat at a table reading an ending to a book with the bigger mouse watching, smiling with his eyes half open and Marina and Hubie watching with soft smiles) Olivia: (Reading) "For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." (She closed the book with the bigger mouse grinning) Mouse King: Lovely.... Could you read it again? (She only smiled, giving him the book) Olivia: Here, you could read it to us. (He looked a bit nervous toward her) Mouse King: Well, okay. (He slowly opened the book, looking at it with some confusion. He sighed sadly after a moment) Mouse King: I can't. Olivia: (Concerned) You mean you never learned? Mouse King: I learned.... A little from the book you gave me. It's just been so long. Hubie: And I know I never do make a good teacher, what with him and his temper problems after all. Marina: Sorry to hear that. (Olivia then got an idea) Olivia: Well, let us help you with that. (The four turned to the beginning of the book) Marina: We'll start here. Mouse King: Okay.... (Reading) Twoe, twin.... Olivia: (Giggles) It's "two," silly. Mouse King: Oh, yeah, I knew that. "Two households...." (Outside, the Mane Seven and a light purple baby dragon named Spike (Also from the sequel) were cleaning the windows) Servants: We'll be dancing again We'll be twirling again We'll be whirling around with such ease (In the garden, Eddy acted like a traffic signal, trying to do his best before he was accidentally run over by Ed pushing a wheelbarrow with plants) Servants: When we're human again Only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes (As the servants planted the plants, the Dazzlings trimmed each of the plants, with them looking like various animals) Servants: We'll be floating again We'll be gliding again Stepping, striding As fine as you please (When it was done, Double D placed a "Keep off the Grass" sign on the ground before Tiana and Naveen turned a valve for the fountain on, making the water turn on) Servants: Like a human being does (Fujimoto turned another valve, making another fountain turn on) Servants: I'll be all that I was (Then, all, but Clarabelle, were in front of the fountain) All, except Clarabelle: On that glorious day We'll shout hip-hip-hooray And we're human (On the seventh story window, Clarabelle, in a bathing suit, stood on the balcony) Clarabelle: AGAIN (She jumped and fell toward the fountain. Everyone looked up and quickly ran, though Double D and Eddy collided to one another. Then, a huge splash was made from Clarabelle's dive. Everyone was wet and silent for a moment before they laughed. That evening, Mickey and Donald were washing the Mouse King in the tub while Hubie scrubbed his arms) Naveen: Well, tonight is the night. (Ace dumped some water onto the Mouse King) Mouse King: I don't know if I can go through with this. Tiana: Well, it's kinda like me back when I was just a waitress. You gotta have confidence. Hubie: Don't be nervous or a worrywart like I was before. Ace: He's right, you gotta be bold and daring and cool. Mouse King: Right, bold, daring, and cool. (He then shook himself like a wet dog, wetting Tiana and Naveen. The bigger mouse and Hubie stepped out of the tub, drying themselves more while some of them got the water out of themselves) Naveen: Just think of it, Master. Music, romantic candlelight, which Tiana and I will provide. Tiana: That's right. (They looked at the bigger mouse finishing up the towel, though with his fur sticking up. Quickly, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy provided fixing him up) Naveen: And when you get your timing right, you and Hubie will both confess your love to them. Mouse King: Yes, I think I.... No, no, I can't. Hubie: Sure you can. Naveen: You do like Olivia, don't you, Master? Mouse King: More than anything in the world. Hubie: Just like Marina and me. Tiana: Then you should tell her. (Finally, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were done) Naveen: And voila! (Notices) Uh, you look so...! So.... (There, they noticed the Mouse King with bows on some of his fur head) Mouse King: (Annoyed) Stupid. Goofy: A-hyuk! We'll fix that. Hubie: Besides, I gotta get myself ready for Marina. (Quickly, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy groomed the bigger mouse while Hubie prepared himself. As that happened, Double D came into the room, clearing his throat) Double D: Gentlemen, your ladies, await. (He bowed for a moment, chuckling a bit) Coming up: Olivia and the Mouse King, along with Hubie and Marina, share a romantic evening together as everyone watches in happiness and support. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies